Stephanie Seymour
|birth_place = San Diego, California, U.S. |height = |haircolor = Brown |eyecolor = Blue/Gray |children = 4 |occupation = Model, actress |years_active = 1983–present |spouse = | agency = }} Stephanie Michelle Seymour (born July 23, 1968) is an American model and actress. Career Born in San Diego, California, the middle child of a California real estate-developer father and hairstylist mother, Seymour started her modeling career working for local newspapers and department stores in her hometown at the age of 16. In 1983, she was a finalist at the inaugural Elite Model Management Look of the Year modeling contest (now called Elite Model Look). In the late 1980s and early 1990s, Seymour appeared in numerous issues of the Sports Illustrated Swimsuit Issue and on the cover of Vogue as well. During the same period, Seymour was a primary lingerie and hosiery model for the relatively new Victoria's Secret company in its mail-order catalogs and retail stores. In March 1991, and again in February 1993, Seymour posed for Playboy. In 1998, she wrote Stephanie Seymour's Beauty Secrets for Dummies. She was presented on the November 1999 Millennium cover of American Vogue as one of the "Modern Muses". In 2000, Seymour was ranked #91 on the North American FHM 100 Sexiest Women of 2000 list. In 2006, she appeared in a campaign for Gap with her children. Salvatore Ferragamo's creative campaign for his fall/winter 2007/2008 collection featured Seymour and Claudia Schiffer, shot on location in Italy with Mario Testino. In the promotional photos, the supermodels play film stars protected by bodyguards and pursued by the paparazzi. Seymour was joined by other fellow supermodels Naomi Campbell, Kate Moss, Linda Evangelista, Daria Werbowy, Christy Turlington, and Amber Valletta for the September 2013 issue of Interview Magazine titled "Model". In 2014, she was named a global spokesmodel for Estée Lauder. Seymour co-founded and launched the lingerie line Raven & Sparrow, in 2017. The line features high end vintage inspired pieces designed for comfort, ranging from camisoles and rompers to silk robes and nightgowns. It is available exclusively at Barney's New York. Acting Seymour's first acting role was as explosives expert Cynna Stone in the video game Hell: A Cyberpunk Thriller. She played the unusual part of a live actor in a game whose characters and scenery were nearly all CG renders. In 2000, Seymour played Helen Frankenthaler in the movie Pollock. In 2002, she played the role of Sara Lindstrom in the "Crazy" episode of Law & Order: Criminal Intent. Personal life At the age of 16, she began dating 42 year old John Casablancas, the head of Elite Model Management, who was, at the time, married to model Jeanette Christiansen. The couple lived together before Seymour broke off the relationship. From 1989 to 1990, she was married to guitarist Tommy Andrews. The marriage failed but resulted in the birth of her first son, Dylan Thomas Andrews, in 1990.The Daily Mail: "Now she's just showing off!" By Sophia Charalambous and Shyam Dodge December 28, 2013 By mid-1991 she had become involved with Axl Rose, the lead singer of Guns N' Roses. She appeared in three music videos by Guns N' Roses: "Don't Cry", "November Rain", and "Estranged". The couple broke up in February 1993. In August 1993, Rose sued Seymour claiming she assaulted him and stole more than $100,000 worth of jewelry. Seymour countersued claiming he was physically abusive. Seymour subpoenaed Erin Everly, Rose's ex-wife, to testify that she was also abused by him. The lawsuits were eventually settled. Shortly after her break up with Rose, Seymour began dating billionaire Peter Brant, who was married and the father of five children. Brant is a publisher, real estate developer and art collector. She gave birth to the couple's first son (her second), Peter II, in December 1993. Seymour and Brant married in July 1995 in Paris, France. Seymour gave birth to their second son, Harry, in 1996 and to their third child, daughter Lily Margaret, in 2004. In March 2009, Seymour filed for divorce from Brant after almost 14 years of marriage. The couple reconciled in 2010. Filmography References Notes External links * * * Sports Illustrated Swimsuit Collection Gallery for Stephanie Seymour }} Category:1968 births Category:20th-century American actresses Category:21st-century American actresses Category:Actresses from San Diego Category:American female models Category:American film actresses Category:American television actresses Category:American video game actresses Category:American people of European descent Category:Axl Rose Category:IMG Models models Category:Living people Category:Female models from California